


Reawakening

by MasterKeeper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HealingArrow, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKeeper/pseuds/MasterKeeper
Summary: A collection of Healing Arrow Prompts. Some are extremely short, others are fictlet length.Warnings, and descriptions precede each work.





	Reawakening

Title: Check-ups  
Rating: G

“Hanzo, I can assure you, you are a perfectly stable individual. Based on what you have told me there is really nothing to be concerned with.” 

As he passed the infirmary door, Genji couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

Hanzo shot her a glare. 

“...Well, I'm sure that's not helping.”

___

Title: I’ll admit… it’s a little charming.  
Rating: G

“What is that in your face? My god- your hair!” 

Hanzo grinned at her, and she held his face between her palms, turning him this way and that to look over the plethora of piercings.

“Why would you add holes when I spend all day patching up the ones your enemies make?” 

___

Title: Switching Roles   
Rating: G  
Notes: AU where Master Shimada does not pass away. Set post-recall.   
Semi-romantic undertones. I may eventually evolve this into something with more substance. 

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you!” The petite blonde woman whom Genji had been accompanying all evening held out a hand for him to take. 

The whole conversation seemed like a blur. She stood for a bit with the brothers, introducing herself. Angela. An Overwatch medic. Her name caught in his lungs when he tried to repeat it. She wasn't the prodigy who had created the valkyrie system was she? She was. 

After a few more moments of idle chatter filled with Genji wafting his arms through the air to weave exaggerated tales of his and Hanzo’s more dangerous training sessions, she excused herself. One of the other members had paged her comm-link. 

 

As soon as she was finally out of earshot, Genji let out a low, throaty laugh. “You've got it bad.” 

Hanzo turned, his previously soft expression transforming into something bitter as he snapped at his brother. “Enough!” 

“You know…” Genji slumped onto one of the nearby party tables, looking much too sly for his own good. He tipped head head to nearly rest against his shoulder. “She asked to meet you.”

Hanzo’s gaze had already moved to the crowd long enough to spot Angela among their guests, but quickly shifted back to Genji when he spoke. “You are lying.”

“I only pointed you out! I wanted to leave for Rikimaru, and was telling her that you would have my back while we were away... Did you know she's never had their noodles before?” Again, an air of mischief filled Genji’s eyes. 

Of course Hanzo didn't know, but he understood what Genji was hinting at. 

“Anyway!” The younger brother spun on heel, and pointed two fingers skyward in a wave. “Father will want one of us to toast the guests. You two have fun.” 

For a moment, Hanzo stood among the dining hall guests in silence, pondering just what the elders would think of him abandoning their formal party with a member of Overwatch. The clink and clatter of cutlery suddenly seemed deafening. 

Was he putting them at risk? Was it distracting from an important business dealing? Would it hinder his abilities? Was it a distraction from his goals?

Genji’s voice from their early youth echoed within the back of his mind. Let the elders challenge me if they so strongly object. I know whose blade will be victorious. 

 

The sound of heavy rain splattering against the stone and wood pavements muffled her laughter. There was a small side door, he mentioned loudly enough for her to hear just in time for them to spot the change of guard that would let them leave the palace grounds. 

The elders would learn to accept his late rebellion. 

__

Title: ...Moira.   
Rating: G

“So this is what you get up to these days? A man with nothing left to his name but his own shame.” 

Angela and Hanzo swiftly turned to spy the tall, red haired woman occupying the kitchen doorway. Both stood with varying stunned expressions. 

“I suppose this was to be expected. You always were one for charity.” With that, Moira spun on heel, and left the two to resume chattering within the kitchen. 

Red in the face, and barely able to muster the bravery to speak, Angela whispered. “I just wanted coffee.” 

Hanzo barked out a laugh in response. 

__

Title: Comfort  
Rating: G

Her fingers linger much too long against rough knuckles. She cannot bring herself to look him in the eye, nor can she break the silence that fills the examination room. Only the sound of his rumbling voice cuts through Gibraltar's heavy summer air. 

“It will be alright.” He nearly whispers. 

She certainly hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post many of these for some time. They've been distracting from more fleshed-out works so I think it's best to get them out of the way. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to add more soon. 
> 
> ...the Moira one is my favorite.


End file.
